<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soon, love, soon by maharlika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759888">soon, love, soon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika'>maharlika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Growing Old Together, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Old Married Couple, POV Outsider, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011), Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/pseuds/maharlika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets written for the Thorki Week events on twitter.</p><p>1. Jotun AU - Thor's spouse comes to visit him on Midgard.<br/>2. Pre-Thor - Thor and Loki go camping.<br/>3. Bedsharing - Brunnhilde and Bruce walk in on Thor.<br/>4. Old Men Thorki - Thor and Loki have grown old together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was written for the first thorki week, for the prompt "jotun AU"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Thor shows up in the middle of an intergalactic battle on a blinding rainbow beam from the sky, Tony’s not even that phased.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s a good fighter and can shoot lightning bolts from the sky, so of course they ask him to stay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s during their first meal together—shawarma after Tony almost dies closing an inter-dimensional portal—that he first mentions that he’s married. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My spouse is also a fierce warrior and a mighty sorcerer,” Thor says, waving his wrap around enthusiastically, “and truth be told I am unused to fighting without him by my side. But it is good to be part of your Avengers. I have always been fond of Midgard, and will do all I can to protect it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony notes two things there: “sorcerer,” which implies <em>magic</em> of some kind, and “he,” which means…a male. Turns out Asgard is a progressive kind of place, to have their Crown Prince married to a guy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about kids?” Tony says, blurting it out like he does best. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor smiles, looking delighted that he’s asked. “I have seven,” he says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of all the things that’s happened that day, the one that disappoints Tony most is the fact that Norse deities apparently don’t carry baby pictures around in their wallets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So yeah, they all know about Thor’s spouse—<em>Loki</em>, Thor says, with a fondness that is almost sickening—and children. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">(Sometimes Thor excuses himself to “take a raven” from Loki, which apparently involves a literal, actual raven. Sometimes they roost in a row on the balcony outside Thor’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An unkindness!” Tony says, the next time he sees Thor. “That’s what we call a group of ravens.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki will be pleased to hear it,” Thor says, with a smile.)</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Thor asks everyone if he can have Loki over for a spell, they all readily agree. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony expects Loki to arrive on the Bifrost too, Thor’s rainbow bridge, but instead he walks in on him and Thor making out one morning. Thor is definitely not wearing enough clothes for Tony’s comfort, and Loki’s seated on the kitchen counter, legs wrapped around Thor’s waist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or, at least he thinks it’s Loki. He’s more blue than Tony had expected. But Thor doesn’t seem to be the type to kiss anyone who isn’t his spouse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony clears his throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki reaches up to put a hand on the back of Thor’s head, kissing him even deeper, if that’s possible. From Tony’s vantage point, it doesn’t look possible. But he also didn’t think Loki would be blue, or have horns.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tony clears his throat again, louder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s a laugh from Loki, deep and rich, and Tony sees that his eyes are red when he opens them. Red and filled with amusement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beloved,” he murmurs, lazily pulling himself away from Thor, who follows his movement, keeping their foreheads pressed together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Introduce me to your friends, barbarian,” Loki says, even as he bares his neck for more kisses. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Witch,” Thor says, dripping with fondness. They stare at each other for a moment, then go back to kissing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m good, actually,” Tony says loudly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I missed you,” Loki says, arms loosely wrapped around Thor’s neck. Thor runs a hand down Loki’s side, drinking in the sight of him, dark and beautiful, beloved.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stay here with me,” Thor rumbles, leaning in to nuzzle at Loki’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, but who will run your kingdom?” Loki asks, scratching at Thor’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our children are old enough to inherit,” Thor says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what would I do here, on Midgard?” Loki says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm, I can think of a few things,” Thor says, rolling his hips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Barbarian,” Loki grins. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Witch,” Thor replies. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m still right here!” Tony calls out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was written for the first thorki week, for the prompt "pre-thor"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This route is supposed to be an easy one. It’s well-trodden, but this late in the season it seems that only Thor and Loki have decided to brave the weather to camp among the towering pines. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s the first time in a while that they have been alone, truly alone, with each other. Thor had spent that summer in Vanaheim, learning advanced military strategy, while Loki entered into a meditative retreat among the Ljosalfar in Alfheim. It had been good for them, the distance. At the end of the summer, they had met each other with easy grins and eager embraces, and the peace had lasted through autumn to early winter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It holds even now, as their boots grow wet with unexpected snowfall. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor is appreciative of Loki’s seidr, which provides a witch-light for them to follow, one that radiates both heat and illumination, and it is easy enough to find a place to set camp. Easy as well to slide into their tent—impractical to carry two, and in any case they are well-used to sharing—and fall into a deep slumber.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor wakes up to a knife at his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment he thinks it is Loki, and he is about to laugh it away uneasily, when a hand grabs his head by the hair and hauls him into sitting up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s this?” someone says, amused. “Have we caught an Odinson?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lightning surges in Thor’s veins, a blind panic clamouring to be released.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone strikes him, a slap across his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t!” Loki shrieks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell your brother to control himself or we’ll cut your tongue off,” someone else says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thor,” Loki begs, “please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor’s vision clears, and he sees Loki with a knife held to his throat as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You heard your brother,” says the man behind Loki, mouth stretched into a wretched grin. As Thor watches, he presses the knife deeper against Loki’s skin. It splits open, a thin straight line, and time slows down as a drop of blood wells up and slides down the pale column of Loki’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It is red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Thor comes to, he finds himself kneeling in the tattered remains of their tent, the trees around them blackened, some of them still on fire. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In his hands, something soft, wet. Red, like raw meat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brother,” Loki sobs, and Thor looks up and realizes that Loki is holding on to his face, hands digging so deep into Thor’s cheeks that they will leave bruises. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You killed them,” Loki says, and he looks terrified. “You killed them, it’s okay now, we’re safe, we’re safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I killed them,” Thor whispers. He looks down at his hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He spends the next hour huddled against a dead tree, vomiting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those men deserved it,” Loki says, trying to console him, though not even his silver tongue can convince Thor of this lie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not that,” Thor chokes out, in the rare lucid moment between bouts of nausea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Loki asks, drawing close, stroking Thor’s sweat-soaked neck.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s that…that I would do it again,” Thor says, wide-eyed, staring at Loki. “I would kill anyone for you, brother.” A sob shivers through him. “Anyone, Loki. Anyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of the horror he expects to see in his brother’s eyes, what Thor finds instead is a grim satisfaction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Loki says simply. “Because I would do the same for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki helps Thor stumble to the nearest creek to clean himself off in the freezing water. Thor ruminates on his new knowledge. Loki kneels down next to him to wash the blood off a dagger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would also like to kiss you,” Thor says, a truth that is somehow easier to say now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Loki says, mouth curled into a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem to know much,” Thor says, giving Loki a tired smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I learned much during our time apart,” Loki says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Thor asks. “What else did you learn?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>How to make illusions so potent that you think they are real,</em> Loki does not say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead, he leans over and kisses his brother, responding to Thor’s possessive surge with a pleased laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I would do anything to keep you,” Loki says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As would I,” Thor says, his gaze dark. “As would I, brother.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>for the prompt "bedsharing" for thorki week 2!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brunnhilde put her hands on her hips and surveyed the Grandmaster’s alcohol stash. It was a mighty collection, but she was making good headway into it after all these months drifting along in space. For tonight, she picked something purple and shimmery, something that was sure to get Thor to loosen up after a long, long week of kingship. Kingliness. King-like action. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She swiped the bottle and stuffed it into her pack, along with the essentials: a pillow and the blanket from her sleeping cot, and her comfiest sleeping clothes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she went and started to look for Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sleepover was, after all, his idea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor was dozing, drifting slowly into sleep, calmed by the gentle weight curled up in the crook of his neck, breathing in tandem with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then his door slammed open, and he sat up with a shout, dragging the blanket up his naked chest, lightning surging through his veins.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brunnhilde threw a bottle cap at him. The surprise melted away, replaced by confusion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Drinks!” she said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What,” Thor said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s like 7 PM, Thor, I can’t believe you were asleep,” says Bruce, coming in and closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was tired,” Thor ground out, hands patting the blankets and sheets, looking for—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is there a weasel on your bed?” Bruce asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why are you <em>naked</em>?” Brunnhilde said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor rubbed a hand across his face, reaching out to scoop the chittering length of fur into the crook of his arm and against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get warm,” Thor said, defensively. “And it’s an <em>ermine</em>.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like a weasel to me,” Brunnhilde said, and brought the bottle she was holding to her mouth, taking a long chug. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway,” Bruce said, eyes flittering from Brunnhilde to Thor to the ermine. “Sleepover?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor winced. The ermine scrabbled against his chest, chittering loudly, and scrambled up his shoulders to drape its body around Thor’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a bit too tired to—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He wants you to go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brunnhilde blinked, her grip on the bottle slackening.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bruce stepped back, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did that thing just—talk.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not a <em>thing</em>, you dim-witted, boorish—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Thor said, tapping the ermine on the tip of its pink nose. “Be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ermine hissed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brunnhilde blinked, then blinked again, then said, “Okay, there must be something wrong because that sounded a lot like—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t,” Thor said, sounding pained. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ermine began to slowly, casually, groom itself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, Norns, oh, you—oh that’s why you’re—” Brunnhilde looked like she was torn between disgust and amusement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Bruce said, brow furrowing, looking back and forth between them all again: Brunnhilde, Thor, ermine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what,” Brunnhilde said, tipping the bottle towards Thor, “the royal family’s done worse things. Cheers.” Then she threw her drink back and exited the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oookay,” Bruce said, with that bewildered look that Thor had started think of as his default state. “Guess that means no sleepover?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe next time,” Thor said, sighing with relief when Bruce awkwardly said good night and made to leave.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“By the way,” Bruce said, turning around to find that Thor was now stroking a finger down the ermine’s back, a surprisingly tender gesture. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you seen Loki anywhere? I’ve been trying to figure out the coordinates for the—”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we talk about this in the morning, Banner? I’m awfully tired,” Thor said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah, sure. Of course, so uh. Good night. Again. Sleep tight. Nice weasel you got there, by the way. Cute.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good night,” Thor said, and sighed with relief when the door closed behind Bruce.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not funny,” he said, turning back to the ermine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t say a word,” Loki said, wriggling back down to curl up against Thor’s broad chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brunnhilde’s never going to let me live this down,” Thor said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too bad,” Loki said. “Now, get back down. I was comfortable.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Demanding,” Thor muttered under his breath, but did as his brother said, cupping one hand under Loki’s soft body and tucking him up close to his skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm,” Loki said. “Good night, brother.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good night, Loki.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for thorki week 4, for the prompt "old men thorki"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Today was a good day. Thor was in the kitchen, and the last of the sandwiches were done. He popped them into the open basket by his elbow, squeezing them inside along with the small containers of grapes and apples, then got ready to pour the tea into a thermos.</p><p class="p1">“Thor?” Loki shuffled into the room. His long white hair was tied back and his green eyes were bright.</p><p class="p1">He had remembered Thor’s coat, as well as Thor’s name, which filled Thor with a sense of relief.</p><p class="p1">It had been the worst kind of pain, having to witness Loki’s keen mind slip sideways into forgetfulness, his usual sharp thoughts growing muddled.</p><p class="p1">But today was a good day. Loki held out Thor’s coat to him and helped Thor shrug it on, and soon they were walking down the road to the nearby park, their hands slipping naturally into a gentle clasp.</p><p class="p1">They picked a spot under a large oak tree, and Thor helped his brother pour the tea and unwrap the sandwiches.</p><p class="p1">Thor had never thought he would describe the relationship between them as <em>quiet</em>, but through the years they’d become less and less fond of the sharp barbs of their youth, and though the passion between them had grown no less fervent, it was softer, somehow, and kinder.</p><p class="p1">“Do you remember Asgard, brother?” Loki asked, rolling a ripe grape between his fingers.</p><p class="p1">Asgard. The doctors had assured Thor that thoughts like these weren’t harmful, and were to be expected. There was nothing Thor could do to dissuade Loki from them, so he only nodded and listened as Loki regaled him with tales of wolves and giant snakes, of the great city with its golden spires. Of a home he spoke of in wistful tones.</p><p class="p1">There were only two people in the world who knew what Loki and Thor meant to each other. And someday, there would only be one.</p><p class="p1">Thor dashed the dark thoughts from his head, stroking Loki’s hand as he told Thor the story of two brothers who loved and fought and loved again. It had all the elements of Loki’s story-telling, the things that he wrote into the books that so many people had loved: mischief and cunning and bravery and heroism. And love, always love.</p><p class="p1">Their time together was dwindling.</p><p class="p1">But today—today was a good day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>